Getting Over Natsume Hyuuga
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Mikan Sakura had had it enough. She had spent over thirteen years of her life chasing someone who didn't even bother to look her way. Mikan decided that she will seduce the man to bed before she cuts all ties with him for good. Even if she must break her own heart to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Over Natsume Hyuuga**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura had had it enough. She had spent over thirteen years of her life chasing someone who didn't even bother to look her way. Mikan decided that she will seduce the man to bed before she cuts all ties with him for good. Even if she must break her own heart to do it.

My thanks to hopelina for this story :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'Focus, Mikan, focus!' Mikan Sakura told herself; fighting desperately to focus on the task at hand. What task? She had forgotten everything from the moment his strong arms circled around her waist, her body pressed snugly against him. She felt secure in his arms. Just when she thought that she could get used to the feeling, he placed his head at the column of her neck, his lips brushed against her skin lightly that made her mind momentary blank. She could feel the heat rush to her cheek and her knees weak. Natsume Hyuuga always had that effect on her. He was the one person who could make her feel like a complete wonton, and the only man she had ever loved since they were ten. If only…if only she could stay in his arms like his forever.

"Annnnd that's a wrap!"

Of course, reality isn't always what it seems.

Mikan sighed sadly as Natsume released her from his warm embrace and watched him as the photographer showed him their pictures. She shivered slightly. It might be just wishful thinking, but Mikan could have sworn that his arms had lingered a moment longer after the photo shoot was over.

She refused to believe it when she was told Reo thought she was in love with him. She never even considered it, so the concept was just too foreign to accept. It was absurd. Unthinkable, even.

Mikan became an orphan when she was five. Her Uncle, Kazumi Yukiraha raised her ever since. He was protective, and tended to her every rim. When he gave her _the lecture_, something hit her. She started to accept her feelings for him, and ever since he drove her crazy.

She smiled wistfully at her crush. Every year, he grew more and more attractive. Though that wasn't the only reason she liked him, she didn't know what to do with herself. It was as if his personality made his appearance even better, too, and she could barely understand it. All she knew was that she was in love with him.

Natsume signed the modeling contract because he wanted to pay for his sister's hospital bill. According to Hotaru, Mikan's best friend and a family friend of the Hyugas, Aoi had a weak heart since she was born. She had a weak body, and was so often sick that she had to seek treatment at one of the most prominent hospitals in the country. Their father was an ordinary office worker, and his salary was just enough to get by. He raised Natsume and Aoi alone, ever since his wife died in a car accident. Natsume was seventeen and barely out of high school when he signed into a modeling agency. It took him three years of modeling for commercials and magazine ads to pay for the bill. When the three years was up, he had become such a "hot shot" that he became the most anticipated newcomer in the industry.

Mikan had tried everything just to grab his attention. It was like an obsession. She even auditioned to become a model in the same company that gave him a contract, just to catch a glimpse of him. However, Mikan had had enough of this unrequited love. She went through heartache every time he ignored her, and spent every night crying on her pillow at the thought of Natsume going out with other women.

Mikan cringed at the sight of Luna Koizumi starts clinging to Natsume's arm like a Velcro. Even though she could see that Natsume did not give any encouragement towards Luna, he didn't brush her off like he did Mikan. It made her furious with envy.

Every time they were in the same room, Natsume would send her a glare to dismiss her as some sort of menace. He only did it to her. He would ignore other women, but he didn't send them off like he did her. Mikan remembered the look on his face when he learned that she'd be his partner for the new perfume ad. It hurt just to see that angry expression on his face. She wanted to run away, but Reo's voice resonated in her brain,"Whatever happens, be professional." Mikan had put a life-worth's performance just to mask her emotions from Natsume.

Jealousy gripped her as she watched Luna whispering something into his ear. She wished she could be the one whispering Natsume, not Luna. Mikan groaned at the sight. She felt childish. Natsume was free to be with anybody he wanted. He could date all the women in the world except for her. What had she done that made him hate her so much?

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. It didn't matter why. All that mattered was that it was true, that he hated her like no other.

Just then, someone hugged her from behind. "Careful woman, don't let him see you cry."

Mikan knew that voice anywhere. She smiled sadly as she turned around to face Reo. He was every bit the "pretty boy" the magazine had described him to be and more. He was nice to talk to, and a great listener. He would buy her cotton candy whenever she was having a bad day, and his breath was always minty fresh. So, why couldn't she be in love with Reo?

"I have such a great taste in men, don't you agree?" Mikan resigned. "The only man I've ever loved hates me."

"Stop torturing yourself, Mikan!" Reo exclaimed. "That bastard is blind. You deserve better!"

Mikan smiled at his statement. Trust Reo to say the words that she needs to hear. "I think I need to find a new man to love."

"Damn right you should," Reo seconded. "What you need is to detoxify him from your system."

"Seriously, Reo?" Mikan asked incredulously. "Detoxify?"

"Look, Mikan, you've been in love with him forever! You can't pick up other men because you've been making moony eyes at that bastard Hyuuga."

Reo had his arms around her petite shoulder. There were both oblivious to the whispering of the staff and a glare from a certain crimson eyed lad.

"You're right. I need to move on," Mikan agreed. "But first, I need to make some changes in my life."

"You mean, you've finally decided to…" Reo's eyes widened with excitement.

Mikan nodded. "Yes, I'll quit modeling and become a designer. I enjoyed it more than parading around half-naked in front of everyone anyway." And I won't have my heart broken to see Natsume and some unknown woman on his arms every single day, Mikan thought to herself.

"I'm so happy for you, Mikan!" Reo hugged her and he saw a pair of angry eyes glaring at him before the latter leaves the room. He smiled, amused. 'If looks could kill... Maybe it's not a lost cause, after all.'

When Reo released her from the embrace, he noted that Mikan's eyes were searching instinctively for Natsume. He sighed inwardly and then an idea struck him. "You know what, Mikan? I think I just got the right thing to get Hyuuga out of your system." Mikan's eyebrow rises at his statement, urging him to continue. "Seduce him."

"I-I can't do that!" Mikan flustered.

"No, no, hear me out first," Reo explained. He leaned towards her and whispered something on her ear. When he pulled back, he was impressed by the different expressions she was making. First, she appeared blank. Then she blushed. After that, she placed her hands at the side of her face and screamed at him in disbelieved (which he had anticipated).

"That's a great idea!" she screamed happily.

Reo smirked mischievously. "Of course it is."

Mikan cowered a bit. When he had that expression on his face, she knew there was no way he would back down. That's what made him an A-list star, and the senpai that she respected. But damn him! He just had to think of _that_ idea.

She sighed in defeat. Twelve years was way too long to carry a torch for someone who'd shown no indication he have any interest in you. Mikan had had enough. She knew getting over Natsume Hyuuga would never be easy, but she sure as hell was going to try.

…**end of chapter one…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I own Gakuen Alice, then Natsume will belong to me. He's mine I tell you. MINE! But unfortunately, I don't. So rest assure Mikan-chan.**

**Sorry for the late update. Recently, I've lost someone dear to me and I haven't got the muse to continue my story for a while. Thank you all for the positive reviews. I really appreciate it :')**

******A special thanks to mellameat for making this chapter possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"This might not be such a good idea after all." Mikan said, as she held on tightly to the lapels of her trench coat. She was feeling self-conscious because of what she was wearing underneath the coat –or, lack of it. She had planned this for two days, and with the help from Reo's stylist, she had picked a matching pink and white polka dot bikini for her plan to seduce Natsume. She remembered how confident and beautiful she felt when she saw herself in front of the mirror. However, she was having second thoughts, as she stood in front of his apartment door.

Mikan gritted her teeth when she remembered how hard it was to attain his address; Natsume often moved because of his fan girls. She remembered Hotaru mentioning that once, he was unable to leave his house when some of the fan girls found out where he lived. There were even articles posted on the internet showing some of his fans were climbing the gate of his house just to get a glimpse of the "hot shot". In the end, the police were called, and he immediately moved out of the house.

Hotaru also mentioned that he never stays in one place for more than two weeks since then. It had crossed her mind to ask Hotaru to give her Natsume's address since she is Miss-Know-It-All, but decided to ask Ruka instead. She needed to save her money, now that she's decided to open her own little designer shop. Every penny matters and knowing Hotaru, she knows the latter might blackmail her, and put a dent on her back account at the same time. She knows her best friend was capable of doing that, and Mikan didn't want any complications tonight. Not when she had a lot on her mind.

Mikan know that Hotaru will know this little act of hers whether she told her best friend or not. She will have to go through endless humiliation first before getting Natsume's address. At least, Ruka's teasing was less mortifying than a blackmailing from Hotaru. She had told him the truth; after all, what else did she have to lose? He'll hear about it from his best friend sooner or later. Mikan smiled as she remembered how protective he was towards Natsume. The two men had been best friends since they were young after all.

"Don't hurt him, Mikan," Ruka said sternly before handing in a piece of paper with Natsume's address to her.

"I won't do anything that he doesn't want to do," she promised him and meant it. She was going to offer Natsume just one night. One night of unfulfilled passion if he let her. One night to get him off her system was all she asked. Mikan hasn't been able to do anything about her feelings for Natsume because she was afraid. She was afraid of being rejected; of not being good enough. And then, she questioned herself – would being rejected be the worst thing in the world? No. It wouldn't. Being too much of a coward to go after what she wanted –that would be the worst thing in the world. It was the same thing as pursuing her dream to become a fashion designer. She had decided to take her chances on fate. If Natsume rejected her advances tonight, then she'll get over it (eventually) and move on. "This is after all a plan to get over him," she muttered. At the very least, she had tried.

Mikan squared her shoulder and rang the doorbell once. She waited for a few seconds and nothing happened. She was going to try ringing the bell a second time when the door swung open.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Her mind went blank at the sight of Natsume only in his jeans. What was she supposed to say again? She bit her lower lip in frustration. She had practiced this scene with Reo a few hours ago, but seeing him half-naked was too much for her innocent mind. 'You can do this, Mikan!' she braved herself. However, a sudden thought stopped her.

"I-is anyone with you right now?"

He stared at her coldly. "What if I am?"

That sucks. Being rejected was more painful than she had initially thought. To know that he's with someone, most probably a woman just tore her apart. "I-I'm sorry," she cleared her throat; afraid that he'll notice the pain in her voice. "I'll just go."

Mikan turned around to leave him when she heard him curse before she felt his hand grab her arm and hauled her inside his apartment. He had her back against the wall, his hands on the either side of her head. Natsume was taller and she had to lift her face to look at him. His crimson eyes were staring angrily at hers, but the close proximity between their bodies made her feel hazy as she inhaled hint of cinnamon and a scent so unmistakably Natsume. It was a lethal combination.

"I'm going to ask you again and this time you'll answer my question truthfully," Natsume said sternly. "What are you doing here?"

Mikan tried to remember the words that she had practiced with Reo earlier but nothing came. Instead, she decided to tell him the truth. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I came to seduce you."

His eyes widen for a moment before he snorted. "So, lover boy doesn't satisfy you huh?"

"Lover boy?" Mikan asked in confusion.

Instead of answering, Natsume bent closer to her that his lips were a breath away from her. "Seduce me then."

Mikan was surprised when he took a step back and folded his arms. She pouted when she saw the triumphant smirk on his face. 'You came here to seduce him, Mikan. Don't let the two days of practice go to waste!' Taking a deep breath, Mikan slowly took off her trench coat. It was her turn to smile when she saw Natsume's lips parted slightly. She felt empowered when he looked at her body with appreciation. When his eyes met her, she inched closer to him –close enough that she could feel the heat of his body. She runs her hands over his toned body without leaving eye contact with him. She knelt down, opened the zip of his jeans and was slightly surprised when his erection jutted out. She had seen countless videos showing women giving fellatio to men before, but she was not sure if she could satisfy him. Hopefully all the practice with the bananas paid off. Mikan had enough of bananas, and right now, she was sure was that she wanted to taste him.

Taking his erection in her hands, Mikan slid her tongue around its crown before taking him slowly every inch. He tasted salty and sweet all the time. She was encouraged when she heard Natsume moaned softly as he caressed her hair. She took more of him into her mouth. He groaned louder when she rubbed and stroked his balls, and was shocked when he pulled her up to kiss her. Kiss was such a weak word for it though, feasted was more appropriate. He took her lips like he was starving for her taste. Mikan didn't mind. She liked it – she liked it very much. "I don't want to get off like that," Natsume breathes heavily. "I want you in my bed. Now."

Mikan didn't have time to reply because he was kissing her again. She tangled her hands in his hair, and gasped into his mouth when he lifted her up in his arms. His mouth never leaving hers, Mikan felt one of his hands removing her underwear swiftly. The next thing she knew, Natsume dropped her off none-too-gently on his king-size bed. She gasped and before she could regroup, he was kneeling in front of her and spread her legs wide open. 'Is he really...'

Dipping his head, Natsume licked her once – a slow savouring swipe that had her crying out. "You're so sensitive, polka dots," he mumbled softly against her mound. Then he did it again. And again. He sucked a particularly sensitive spot and, screaming, Mikan saw stars. Unable to catch her breath as she unbelievably had an explosive climax.

"I've dreamed of you like this," he whispered, his hands caressing her hips. Then he loomed over her and kissed her hungrily.

'I dreamed of you with every single breath that I took.'

Mikan was about to respond to his kiss when she heard him cursed. "I don't have protection," he said in frustration.

Mikan looked at him through hazy eyes. "I brought some with me in my coat."

Natsume stared at her menacingly, snorted and left the room. Mikan momentarily panicked that he decided to reject her offer, but calmed down, when he came back into the room with five packets of condoms in his hand. "Ever so ready to get in action huh?" he taunted her. "I'm guessing you and lover boy are always onto each other when you came here prepared and all."

It clicked to her then why Natsume kept mentioning about "Lover boy". Or rather who. The media has speculated that she and Reo were in a relationship. Mikan remembered the one picture that started it all. She and Reo were hanging out at the cafe owned by a friend, when a reporter snapped pictures of Reo kissing her cheek. It was an innocent gesture, but the media had exaggerated the simple action. Since then, the two had been the dubbed the "hottest couple" in the entertainment business. Was that the reason why Natsume was hostile towards her?

"Reo and I are not –" she was cut off when Natsume ravaged her mouth again. He had settled himself in between her so that she could feel every inch of his naked body.

"Don't mention any man's name when I'm with you," Natsume muttered angrily. "It's irritating."

Mikan was annoyed by his sudden possessiveness. She was about to retort back when she heard foil ripping and watched Natsume rolled the condom over his erection and came back over her, spreading her legs again to accommodate him. Mikan began to feel nervous when she felt the blunt head of his erection, and started to push into her. She gasped at the alien invasion and her eyes grew wide. She knew she wanted this, needed it, but the sudden stab of pain was too much for her. She sucked in a shocked breath as Natsume break the barrier of her innocence.

Natsume's eyes widened when he realised that it was her first time. "Mikan, you..." He stopped himself, and was about to pull himself out of her when Mikan wrapped her legs around his back.

"No, don't stop."

He cursed so softly that she couldn't hear what he had said. "This is going to hurt sweetheart. It won't last, I promise."

She melted at the sudden endearment he had called her, so she just nodded and moaned as he started moving slowly. He nipped at her lip before he kissed her, this time gently. She let herself sank into the sensation of his body over hers, his hands roving all over her sensitive body; intensify the pleasure of their lovemaking. "I'm supposed to seduce you," she moaned into his mouth, feeling that intense build up start again. He mumbled something but she got distracted by his hand caressing her breast. "Te-tell me what you want."

"Touch me."

She let her hands roam around her body, trying to feel as much of him as possible. She wanted more. She closed her eyes at the thought that this was the only time they had together. The only time that she can make Natsume hers. All hers. "Open your eyes, Mikan." When she looks into his eyes so deeply the way he was doing now, she almost imagine that Natsume was in love with her. Tears of frustration welled up at the corner of her eyes when she remembered that it was only her body that he wanted; not her. When she felt him tighten inside her, Mikan's mind went blank. She climaxed as she felt the first spurt of his warm semen through the thin layer of the condom, he collapsed on top of her then. The feeling of his naked body on hers was perfect. At least it was perfect to her until he rolled off unceremoniously and she watched him dart off to the bathroom.

Dejectedly, Mikan scooted over the edge of the bed and stood up wobbly. A few seconds later, she heard the shower was running. Mikan swiped the tears that streak her face. He just couldn't wait to be rid of her scent from his body; that's how he hated her. She wished she hadn't gone along with the plan. She wished Reo hadn't suggested the plan in the first place, because she knew...she knew that she will never be able to get over Natsume Hyuuga. Not after knowing how right it was to be one with him. She knew that he only lust after her, but God it hurts! It had been a great fantasy looking at his eyes when he was moving in and out of her as if she was the one mattered in the whole world. But the way he had up and went to the bathroom was enough indication that he was telling her that it was over.

Vacantly, Mikan picked up her torn underwear and her bra that he had removed during their hasty lovemaking, no, not lovemaking. At least, not on his part. She ignored the slight throbbing of pain mingled with pleasure of her lower region and went out of the room to find her coat. She had offered him one night and she will stand by her promise. In one swift moment, she didn't only lose her innocence to him, but also her heart. Mikan knew that her love for him was the forever kind...and she had a lifetime to carry this heartache.

**...end of chapter two...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting Over Natsume Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

This chapter was inspired by Skip Beat chapter 196. Sorry for the late update. I'm going abroad for three months (and a week) for this study programme I have at my school. So, for the last few weeks, I've been busy applying for my visa, preparing my insurance and also doing the medical check up and also adjusting to the new atmosphere (culture shock I mean). Having said that, hope you'll enjoy the last chapter of 'Getting Over Natsume Hyuuga' (yes, it's the last chapter 'cause I know I won't have the time to continue this story). There'll be a short epilogue posted after this (given if there's internet connection over there...hopefully). Many thanks for the wait and I love you all.

Thanks to **sweetsally** for making this chapter possible 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Oh god, he was doing this all wrong._ Natsume didn't want to admit it but he was panicking. He was beyond happy. Natsume looked at his hands and found that they were shaking. He knew this feeling; it was exhilaration. _She was his_. He knew that Mikan had become his ever since the first time he laid his eyes on her. He thought she'd been playing the part of an innocent even when she'd told him how much she wanted him. Natsume was angry...and jealous. He had believed the media when they claimed that she and Mouri was a couple. He should have known better. The revelation that she was a virgin made him feel guilty at his ugly accusation.

He looked at the mirror plastered on the wall and promised himself that he'll treat her like a queen – the way she deserved to be treated. First, he took care of the condom and cleaned himself. His guilt deepened when he saw the traces of blood on the latex when he flushed it away. Then, he slowly devised a plan in his mind to win her heart. He turned around and turned the water on. He was supposed to fill in the tub but he turned on the shower instead. Natsume cursed as the hot water spurts hit his back.

Hastily, Natsume grabbed the towel that was hanging behind the door and went off to find her.

He looked around the empty room and was slightly panicked. 'No, she couldn't leave the place just yet!' Natsume thought as he ran out of the room and was immensely relieved when he saw her opening the door. Like a man possessed, he practically ran to her side and slammed the door shut, barely hearing her gasp in surprise. Then, he drew her soft body tightly into his arms so that her back was facing him as he nuzzled his nose in her hair, finally at ease after having her back in his arms.

"Natsume, please." Mikan struggled to get herself out of his embrace but he refused. "Please let me go."

Natsume turned her around so that she was facing him. "No, Mikan," he said softly. "I'm not going to let you go unless you tell me what you're really doing here tonight."

"I already told you that I was here to seduce you," she muttered, her eyes averted.

"Yes," he drawled. "But I know there's more of a reason than that." He watched the play of emotions in her eyes as she mulled over his statement. The fact that she's here said a lot of things and she's not the kind of person who would willingly give her virginity to just any man. He gritted his teeth when he remembered the thousand fan boys she had, who lusted after her lithe body. He let himself believe (or at least hope) that she had _some_ feelings for him and he'd do anything to get the answer out of her.

Natsume watched the anger and frustration on her face when she said, "I am here because of Reo! If he didn't tell me to seduce you, I wouldn't be here even if it was the end of the world!"

He tried to control his jealousy at the mention of another man's name. He dragged her to the nearest sofa, ignoring her stammering words to let her go. Natsume held her on his lap, his arm like a band of steel on her waist, preventing her from escaping. He lifted his hand to raise her chin so that he could see her directly in his eyes.

"That may be the truth," he said. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're here tonight on your own will. So, spare me the lies and tell the truth, Mikan."

He saw the look of resignation on her face and knew that he would do anything to put a smile back on her face. He was a sucker for her, and he knew it. But nothing was going to change if she wouldn't talk about the feelings he suspected she had for him.

Natsume saw her taking a deep breath before she said, "I-I came tonight because I wanted to seduce you. I figured I might as well enjoy all this as much as possible. Because coming tomorrow, you are going to regret this. I will see you out some place with some cute blonde like Koizumi hanging on your arm and you'll ignore me. See, I already know this. And I don't want you to break my heart, because you can and you will."

Natsume watched as she angrily wiped the tears that trailed down her face and looked back at Natsume who had neither moved nor spoken. "I've watched you for a long time. Watched you and slowly fallen for you. I couldn't seem to get your attention and I don't know what to do or say around you. So you see, you probably didn't want to know what I was thinking."

"So what are you saying, Mikan?" he said softly, encouraging her to explain.

There was a tremor in her voice, and he hated it. "I came here to seduce you. Because I want you and I walked through that door promising you a night with no-strings sex and I'll stand by my words if that is what you want."

"But?" he prompted when she stopped.

"Don't you see, Natsume?" she said in frustration. "I love you. Not because you're a model. Not because..." She gasped as she realised that _she had just revealed her innermost feelings to him_. The ones that she hadn't meant to ever tell him.

It was not until the words registered in his brain that he realised how very much he had wanted her to say them. _She loved him_. The thought washed over him, pleasure and pain, and all he could think was that he would die if she wasn't in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to hold her. He didn't know what would come after that, but it was a beginning.

_She loved him._

Natsume pulled her closer into his arms and kissed the side of her neck. Mikan struggled against his grip. "No. Let me go!"

"Say it again," he said; in his entire existence, he'd never wanted to hear anything more desperately.

"No." He could hear the regret in her tone. "I should not have said it to begin with."

He smiled. He couldn't help it. "Stubborn." He pulled her closer, one hand following the delicate curve of her throat, tilting her face towards his. "Say it again."

"No. I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

Mikan bit her lower lips before she muttered, "Because...I'm scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

"You." She looked directly into his crimson eyes before she finally admitted, "I'm scared that you'll reject me."

He kissed her when he couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes, taking her lips with strength and purpose, and she yielded instantly to him. He groaned at her sweetness – the taste of vanilla and strawberry on her lips – but pulled back before he lost himself in her.

"How can you give up before asking me about it?" he asked gently.

"I saw the women that you've been with and I'm not what you want, Natsume."

"How do you know what I want?" he asked her, annoyed that she was looking so defeated.

"I know so!"

"Then, polka dots," he drawls. "You have no idea what I really, really want. Say the words again and I promise you, you won't be disappointed."

She gave a little huff of displeasure at the nickname. "I love you."

Natsume did not care that she sounded tortured. The words sent fire blazing through him. "Say it with more feeling."

She hesitated, and he thought she might pull away before she seemed to give herself up to the moment, her hands on his arms, slowly making their way to the nape of his neck. Fingers in his curls, stroking in the way that set him aflame. Her mouth was a hairsbreadth from his, and when she spoke, her voice was low and soft and perfect.

"I love you, Natsume."

He released the breath he was holding as the words slew him. In that moment, he would have given her anything she asked for...as long as she never stopped loving him. He decided that he put an end to her misery and held the side of her face, relishing the softness of her skin against his calloused hand. "Me too. I love you. You should have talked to me sooner. We could have been together for a long time if you had told me before. You are mine, no ifs, ands or buts. I've wanted you pretty much ever since I saw you."

"But you believed the media about Reo and me, and judged me on it!"

"I know, and I'm sorry about it. I was jealous of every male around you. After all, I _am_ a fool in love." Mikan opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a finger. "Please, let me have the courage to finish this first."

She nodded and then he kissed her. Again and again he took her mouth, searching for the perfect angle, moulding her against him and stroking deep in long, slow kisses that threatened his strength and his sanity. "I love you, Mikan. I'm all yours, every single bit of me, my heart included. Do you understand that, Mikan? This isn't some one-night-stand sex kind of thing. This is forever. I'll kill the first man who so much as looks at you the wrong way. That bastard Reo included."

Natsume saw that his confession had lit the light on her face and relish the beautiful smile gracing her face. It was all gone when his statement registered to her brain. "B-but Reo's my friend!" Mikan replied in distress. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Fine...he'll be an exception," he resigned. "But if I saw him touching you in any other way, I will have to kill him."

He gathered her in his arms and was elated that she came willingly to him. They stayed in that spot for a while before he asked her, "Why didn't you tell me that you're a virgin? I could have made it so much better for you."

"Would you have believed me if I told you so?" Natsume heard her whisper.

Natsume was silent for a moment. "No," he admitted. "But I'm glad. I'm glad…"

"I-I thought you hated me." Mikan confessed.

"Poor Mikan. I was an arse." Natsume rained kisses on her face. "I am not letting you out of my sight again."

"So, what happens now?"

Natsume acted like he thought deeply about her question, and then said, "We'll go on dates. Lots of them. Then once the whole world knows that we're together, we'll get married."

"Married?" she gasped. "Isn't that a bit too soon?"

"I've waited you for years and I'm not going to wait for you for too long. But I'm sure that we need to get to know each other again so I will wait until you've decide that you love me enough to marry me."

Natsume watched as she closed her eyes and sighed when he pulled her in his arms. His mind was finally at peace, knowing he had discovered absolute happiness with the woman he had loved for years. His heart thudded when he heard her say, "Then...show me how much you love me, Natsume."

"I thought you'd never ask." He lifted her up into his arms and carried her away to his awaiting bed.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Epilogue

**Getting Over Natsume Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Epilogue**

Ruka Nogi stood outside of Natsume's apartment with the card key in one hand and a grocery bag in the other. He had left his best friend voice mails that he'll be there for the latter in case things didn't work out as planned with Mikan. When Natsume didn't answer his call, it was like déjà vu. The last time Natsume had done this, Ruka had found him drinking a carton of beers when his best friend found out Mikan and Reo were an item. Though that was just what the media had said. As much as he liked Mikan, he couldn't forgive her so easily for breaking Natsume's heart.

He casually entered Natsume's apartment and sauntered to the kitchen to put the grocery bag. When he heard a muffled noise, he'd figure that Natsume was listening to the radio or something.

"Natsu-" Ruka stood agape as he stumbled upon his best friend having sex with Mikan on the dinner table!

"Oh!" Mikan cried out after she caught a glimpse of Ruka's blonde hair. She instantly covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Ruka saw Natsume continued to suck on Mikan's breast and he just kept pumping into her. Hard and fierce.

"Get the fuck out of here, Ruka!" Natsume growled at him, snapping him out of his trance while the former didn't miss a beat as he continued to pleasure the brunette. The next thing he knew, he bolted out of the apartment with ragged breath and his palm over his heart – the grocery bag forgotten. As much as he was happy for his best friend, Ruka did not want to see that ever again! He sighed and walked uncomfortably to his car. All the while, he wondered what he was going to do with his massive hard-on.

**The End.**

* * *

Dear anonymous, thank you for the advice. Sorry you don't enjoy the epilogue.

Thank you all for the encouraging reviews. Really appreciate it :)


End file.
